Ryo's Discovery
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Akira catches Ryo with his hand in his pants. This is 1987 Akira and Ryo set in modern times just to dispel any confusion.


Ryo was excited about his and Akira's movie night. He enjoyed spending time with his friend. Akira had recently got himself a new apartment. He could tell that his friend was overjoyed to have his own place for once. The place wasn't very big, it was just barely bigger than a studio apartment. Akira still hadn't finished unpacking all of his boxes yet.

Ryo was amazed by the sheer amount of boxes that his friend had, he saw Akira as more of a minimalist. Boy was he wrong.

He was taken from his thoughts by Akira groaning,''Awww man! We're out of snacks! There's a corner store a few blocks from here...'' Akira said getting up,''You want anything Ryo?''

Ryo got distracted by Akira standing up and stretching. His ass was pulp. Distracting. Ryo felt like the biggest pervert ever but hey could you truly blame him? Akira was gorgeous. His friend had been growing his hair just past his shoulders and his clothes seemed to get tighter every time he and Ryo met up.

It was becoming a problem for Ryo, how could he behave himself with Akira parading around him like that? Don't even mention Akira's skimpy non-existent ''pajamas''.

Ryo had the sneaking suspicion that his friend was mocking him.

''Uh Ryo?''

''Uh...um...get me a 40...''

''A 40? Really...really Ryo? This is guys' night and you want to get drunk!?'' Akira playfully says but his eyes were serious.

''I won't get drunk crybaby.'' Ryo sighs out,''Forget it then. I forgot that you're a drama queen that wants my undivided attention.''

Akira rolled his eyes,''Now you just described yourself Ryo.''

Ryo blinked a few times offended. Akira snickered and waved him off,''I'll get you a tea.''

Ryo was so used to being the sassy one. When had his friend started being sassy too? He blinked a few times slightly annoyed that Akira called him out. Ryo sat on the bed doing nothing for a whole 5 minutes before he started snooping.

There was a medium sized pink box on the floor that intrigued Ryo ever since he had brought it in for Akira. When he picked it up and asked why it was so girly and pink Akira's cheeks were redder than a stop light.

Judging from the reaction he received he could guess that it was something Akira was very embarrassed about and that piqued his interest.

Ryo quickly went to the box and flipped the lid off only to drop it in shock.

Cute gentle little Akira had two pink dildos, a cock ring, a whole set of butt plugs, one of his butt plugs had a fluffy cat tail on it, he also had matching cat ears with bells, he also had a plethora of leather collars in various styles, nipple clamps, various flavors of lube, even the kind that made you tingle, Lather paddles and whips, a ball gag and an O-ring gag. He even had blind folders, chains, panties, a corset, stockings...and a taser?

Ryo hastily put everything back ignoring the aching between his legs. He was leaking. As he put the box back where he found it he moaned Akira's name.

Ryo had set up Akira's computer earlier that day. He was tempted to check if Akira had any secrets on it. When Ryo was programming it he moved a lot of files from Akira's old computer onto this one.

Ryo rushed to the computer and typed in Akira's code. He searched frantically for anything he could. If Akira had all of those sex toys around he must have taken at least one nude before? Ryo was just hoping the bastard didn't send it. He wanted to be the only man to lay eyes on that perfect body. He shooed away thoughts of Akira having a BDSM partner that was not him in favor of going through a folder labeled: Misc.

He opened it and after some scrolling, he saw an encrypted folder simply named encrypted.

He cracked it open in less than a minute and looked through it greedily. There was a ton of porn. Big tits and asses everywhere. Videos and pictures. Typical Playboy spreads in digital format. Ryo rolled his eyes completely uninterested and moved further down until he saw a few videos that were unmistakable.

It was Akira standing naked as the day he was born.

Ryo had never clicked on a video with so much urgency in his life.

Akira gazed at the camera lustfully a slight sway in his hips as he stabilized his webcam. Ryo licked his suddenly dry lips.

Akira moaned and pumped himself a few times for the camera. After a few more seconds Akira settled back on the bed and spread eagle. He managed to look submissive and dominant at the exact same time It was driving Ryo fucking crazy.

Akira propped himself up with one hand and stroked himself with the other he huffs and whispers,''Not gonna last long this time...fuck...''

Ryo didn't even realize that his hand was in his pants until it dawned on him that he wasn't going to last long either.

Akira bit his lip and thrust up into the palm of his hand,''It feels so good...wish I had someone here to help me...''

Ryo grunted thinking of the many ways he would help his tantalizing friend. Akira's breathing started to pick up, his eyes squeezing shut as he erratically thrust up into his hand he whispered,''Fuck just like that...gonna cum...''

Ryo felt his eyes roll from the pleasure he felt at that statement. He didn't even know that he had a thing for that. Ryo whispered,''Me too...''

Akira threw his head back and let out a shuddering cry as he released onto his stomach.

Ryo followed soon after panting erratically as he rode out his orgasm.

The video cut off and Ryo plopped back in the computer chair spent. He reached out and got some tissues to wipe himself down with.

His back went rigid as he heard the front door open,''Ryo I'm back!''

''Fuck!'' Ryo hisses frantically cleaning up his mess. He hears footsteps outside of the door so Ryo clicked off of the video and sprays a little of his cologne on himself and a little around the computer before standing up to zip up his pants.

The door opens.

Ryo is standing there frozen midway through zipping up his fly, tissues on Akira's desk, and the damn computer was on, granted only the background was on there, but it still looked suspicious.

Akira's cheeks turned candy red just as they did when Ryo asked about his sex toy box.

Akira covered his eyes and turned around to go back to the kitchen,''Ummm you just finish up...I-I'll make some tacos...or something...'' Since Akira's eyes were squeezed shut he couldn't find the doorknob to close the door. After a minute of fumbling for the doorknob, he found it and slammed the door harder than necessary.

Ryo wanted to die.


End file.
